


an encounter

by reyandbens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark!Rey, F/M, Palpatine - Freeform, Rey Palpatine, Reylo - Freeform, UNFORTUNATLY, mild references to sex dreams but like barely, thats pretty much it, uhhh kylo is a dumbass that doesnt know what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyandbens/pseuds/reyandbens
Summary: Kylo Ren visits Exogol and sees a vision of dark!Rey. One he does not particularly like.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	an encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I never write fics but this idea has been rattling around in my head and I've seen tweets about it but I had yet to see someone write it (though on second thought I may not have looked hard enough). So yeah I don't write a lot so please be gentle. Also kylo like holds the wayfinder "somehow" so this could make at least some sense ddkfbkjvdfkjcn. Okay enjoy.

“Who is she?” asks Kylo Ren, apprehensively. _He had seen her parents. They sold her, threw her away. He saw it._ It’s something that makes his heart ache, as much as he tries to ignore it.

“She is my granddaughter. She is the final descendant of the Sith,” drawled Palpatine.

Kylo looked away, shaking his head at the impossibility. She is so _good_. His attempts to turn her to the dark side have all failed. Her light would always snuff him out.

“You’re lying,” huffed Kylo. “Why would I believe anything you say?”

“Ask her yourself,” snapped Palpatine.

Kylo instinctively grasps the wayfinder in his left hand. Suddenly, he hears an igniting lightsaber and turns behind him. Its Rey. And yet she looks… gaunt. Tired. And particularly vengeful, tightly grasping a red double-bladed lightsaber. Her large hood covers her hair, and she stares beneath it with a look of purpose.

“He’s right. I am the final descendant of the Sith. And it feels as though a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I shouldn’t have been fighting my darkness—I should have been embracing it.” Rey takes a step towards him, “With you by my side.”

Kylo stares transfixed. He has had dreams of a similar plot many times before, ending in behavior he would not typically condone with a sober state of mind. But something isn’t right. This isn’t Rey— _his_ Rey. Rey would never give in so easily—he knows from personal experience. He is taken out of his trance when she takes another step forward and he instinctively raises his lightsaber to a defensive position.

“You’re just in my head, this isn’t real,” he says. Rey then begins to clash her double-bladed lightsaber against his. They exchange a few blows, but Rey’s determination pins Kylo against a nearby vat.

“No, but it _could_ be. You’ve thought about this so much. You’ve willed this to be. Now you’re so close. All she has to do is know the truth and all of this can be yours.”

He pushes her away and the force of his blow causes the apparition to disappear. Kylo angrily turns to leave and Palpatine leaves him with one final phrase: “Bring her to me.”

When Kylo is finally back in his quarters, sleep evades him. His made races with the images of dark Rey: her scowl, her black clothes, her seductive offer—images that once drove him wild. Now they caused him horror. He thought it was what he wanted… now he was not so sure.

He began to feel affection for Rey as she bared her soul to him: her warm touch, her loneliness, her kind heart. Imagining her laugh, her smile, was enough to pour warmth in his heart like he has never felt before. Seeing her so lifeless, so cruel, caused a jarring feeling of disgust within him. It was so real. Seeing a fallen Rey was not something that made him weep with joy—it was something that made him want to weep with the injustice of their circumstances.

Rey was light. He wants her, badly. He once believed he could never want the Light again. As he lay alone his sterile white room, he realized that one should not come at the expense of the other. It couldn’t. Her humanity was what he craved. And he vowed to never let her lose it. No matter the sacrifice he may have to make.


End file.
